User talk:The Olympians
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Olympians page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 22:49, November 14, 2010 hi can i talk to lord hephaesus please ? Hes my dad .. Unknown demigod 22:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo,Uh,Welcome back Yo M'lords and M'ladys, Welcome back to the site,Its been a while....hahaha,Much has gone on,Your lucky you wernt here for most the drama.....lots and lots of it.But yeah,Welcome back.Im Danielle,Daughter of Rhea......Hahaha. Ok,Well,Talk to you later :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ who is my mum ? Is it eris?? Can u tell me about me ??Unknown demigod 23:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey Lords and Ladies~ Hey, uhm... Welcome back. Good to see you. Uhm... Just wanted to say Hi and welcome back... Ok Bye~ ~Cleo, daughter of Henry HAHAHA!Yes Lord Hermes....You may call me Dani...Im chill with it now,YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!?!?!You get a nickname now......Lemme think................ILL CALL YOU ....WING DUDE :D!CHYEAAAAAAA! ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ and hiii miladys and lordss , good to talk toya Unknown demigod 23:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dad , hmm i will try and find my mom ...ehehe.. I heard bout the war ... With caos and ,, im gna join the warrior of light (if i can prove worthy) What powers do i have? Who was i blessedby ? There was a satyr comin to deliver something for me ... Is he safe?? Unknown demigod 23:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey~ Hey Lords and Ladies~ Hey... Wait, didn't I already edit Danielle's thing welcoming you guys back...? -Facepalm- Yes, I did. Sorry... I'm getting more and more ditzy everyday... Hehe... So... Welcome back! :D ~Cleo Dad's on a mission...? O.O I hope he's ok... ~Cleo This is confusing... o.o ~Cleo ^Ignore that^ That's good that he's ok XD So how's it goin' on Olympus? I wanna go there SO badly... I bet it's beautiful ^-^ ~Cleo -Raises hand- If you need help in the war, I'd be glad to help. Not only am I a daughter of Henry, I was blessed by Zeus, Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon, Rhea, and Apollo blessed me when I was born ^-^ So, I will be a big help! Hehe XD ~Cleo Hehe... For some weird reason, the word "holy water" makes me laugh XD That's awesome my future is "big," But Dad said my fate isn't to be a goddess... Eh, still, Happy I will help. And if Lady Athena's on right now, and is reading this, Hey~ ^-^ ps.is it aunt ? @lady athena i really admire youu Unknown demigod 23:26, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Smiley Faces for Wing Dude :D Here are some smileys Wing Dude~! :D =D D: :) ^_^ QOQ Q_Q TT_TT XD :P Er...thats all the ones i can think of at the momment,XD Hehe P.S heres my new chat http://godsanddemigods.chatango.com/ If rocks finds it ill bann him...:d make an acount and go on it :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ AH!The things screwing up some of the faces!!!!!!! Dangit ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Hehehehe,No problemo,Wing Dude >:] ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Okiedoke Wing Dude, See ya later AND HIIII LADY ATHENA!Your my grandma :D http://godsanddemigods.chatango.com/ Go there its a chat :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ heyy heyy welcome back!! heyy Lady Athena, who do you mean by my dad? i have not yet been claimed ~moon4evaa oh i want to know sooo badly but i think it would be wiser to wait... but i do have one request, can they claim me like... not on the wikia?? like send me a sign that i can see with my own eyes?? i know you probably think i am crazy but it just makes me more assured thanxx Sarah okk ithink my mums my aunt ?? Doi have magic powers? I talked to lady cosmos .. She seemed nice to me .. I just need toprove my self worthy to zala ? The satyr was sent by juniper carryin me a sword becuse the daughter of orachleof dephli saidd i needed it .. He was sent like 7 hours ago ?? Unknown demigod 23:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) thank u milady and lords thanks , iwill try and find my mum and wait for the satyrs , I really admire you wise and stragedies lady athena .. May i come camp .. Withouth gettin my mortal parents angry Unknown demigod 23:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey whoevers on Yo, I was just wanting to talk to whoevers on...Lol.I was talking to Wing Dude (Hermes) But he had to go SO yeah Yola ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ LOL GRANDMA!!!!Wing Dude is a aweome name...I'd gove you a nick name but you already got one for me....:d GRANDMA!!!! And Yeah,I can pass on a message to Chey...I have her number.....So eyah,I can text her,Whats the message? Lol ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Sorry for the late reply,I had to do art homework bleh -shivers- Anyways,Bye Grandma :D And help anyone else whos on...LOL ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ Welcome back!!!! Hello!!!! This is Hannah, Daughter of Lady Roseia. I was wondering if aphrodite was there~ Aphrodite, Hello! I'm your Grand-daughter. -bows- It is nice to finally meet you. I was wondering, I have this dot on my nose....it wont go away. I was wondering if....you could make me...well, prettier. There is a man I like. His name is Joey. He has dark hair and AMAZINGLY blue/green eyes. Could you make him fall in love with me? I really like this guy. Thank you! ~Hannah, Daughter of Lady Roseia ~By the way, it is great to have The Olympians back!!! We started to get worried. y!! hi! welcome back :D i was told by serenity that i was the daughter of Lady Hemera.. but people are saying that she isnt a goddess (which shes not- a demititan i think) so.. i know my dads Zeus but is my mom Hemera? :) sorry if imma annoying... lol =hi= im confused.. whats the gods email : is it us.god.rock@aol.com or usgodsrock@aol.com? @zues: hello , grandfather ! @ Poseidon ! hii , milord .. i talked to you before ,,,, (what did u want to tell me )? @ Hades : hi mi lord @ Athena !: hello aunitee XD hehehe thanks for telling me bout wilson ;D ur great! @ Ares : hiii uncle @ Hermes : hello ;D wing dude (i love that nickname) lol @ Hephaestus : hey dad , i think mum is my auntie tuya ?? and i was told that i will be able to control aether in the future? and dad i was told i have 2 forms . how can i turn into the other one? @ Apollo : i guess ur my grandad eh ? milord. can u tell me a few descriptions bout my mum .. and i think i have some of your kids powers XD i can write poems and stuff but i cant sing ... at all .. lol soo the gods should cover their ears alott cus i sing a lot with my horrible voice @ Aphrodite: ur beautifull ,,, can u make me a bit better ? @ Dionysus : hello ;D mr.D @ hera : hi grandmother .... i dont know if you will read this but thanks for blessing me @ any gods who reads it first: can u tell me bout a girl names emily ? (if its not private) and THANKS LOL ;D and i would like to say thank you ... for making me born and giving me great powers that will help me make the world better Unknown demigod 19:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ;D Fake fake fake fake fakerrrrr nice try, but you arent the gods, HA! very funny.... henry on a mission! hahahaha